The Fate of the UPC subfactions
This is the combined information of what each of the subfactions of the former UPC plan to do after the destruction of the UPC. Agricultural Worker's Union (AWU) - Is still operative on the planet Yakiyah. The more radical Raised Fist group is now in hiding, while the actual Union has changed to be more moderate. Many of the former moderate Union Leaders are now in charge of the Workers Party. Alien Emancipation Front (AEF) - Due to the death of the UPC, the AEF has decided to join SERAPH, who already have a small presence on Yakiyah. Some of its more radical membership has left the planet. Anti-Imperial Synth Company (AISC) - Not much is known about this group inside of the UPC. Many believe that most of the group have already left the planet, while others think they are still on Yakiyah in hiding, protecting the Members of the Synthetic Humans Democratic Party from detection. The Communist Front - Are still supporting worker unions and other worker groups. Many of them were decentralised already and work mostly in small groups. The Conservative League - Retains seats in the Mandate Parliament, even more due to Noble financing and assistance against opposition parties. Democratic-Revolutionary Front (DRF) - While many of the subfactions have lost membership, the DRF has actually gained membership. After Operation Honey Heist and the escape of their Leader Alexandra Karsten they have gained some Members and are now again active on many of the Empire planets. Environmentalist League for Psionic Harmony (ELPH) - Has withdrawn support from PRAYER (though formally there was never any relation) and openly condemned the Yakiyan Mandate for their lack of militant action against the empire. Most of the ELPH agents have fled the planet and are instead planning a dangerous voyage to Pylopid where they hope to commune with the Taimder aliens for guidance. Free Commerce Initiative (FCI) - While some of its more moderate members are still part of the Yakiyan Mandate, many of them are working on Hroa. They are still trying to assist and represent the families of loved ones who died in the chemical water contamination about a year ago with resources and attempting to fund the court case which has stalled indefinitely. The Friends of Yakiyah (FoY) - Due to the death of the UPC, the FoY has decided to join SERAPH, who already have a small presence on Yakiyah. Some of its more radical membership has left the planet. Guildism - STILL 1337 bb Hroan Collective for Planetary Evacuation (HCPE) - Their Leader has left the group after being compromised in the big mess on Yakiyah. Their group still around on Hroa, but mostly irrelevant. Humans Against Mankind (HAM) - While some Members are still on Yakiyah, deemed harmless by most Empire forces, the more radical forces have spread into the Expanse of The Trilliant Ring. While it is unknown, if Trilliant helped these people, there are some rumors of that out there. The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC) - With the central leadership dead or missing, the collective attempts to still hold onto the communes it holds on Yakiyah despite being severely weakened, many members flee and become refugees while others go into hiding. The reins of leadership are left uncertain. Interstellar Confederation of Syndicates (ICS) - Has retreated back into the back alleys, serf bars, and smokey parlors on Demnoph. Some of the leadership is gone but the organization is pretty decentralized already. The ICS goes from being mostly irrelevant to almost completely irrelevant. The Jun Bloc - Are even further underground; They still make use of covert shipping and maintain contacts with 0xDEADC0DE, etc., to achieve the primary mission of finding synthetic humans safe harbor/escorting them there. They are currently investigating alliance options. Life-Extension Therapy Guerrilla Offensive (LET-GO) - Loses one of their primary bases in the Core, internal philosophical power struggle erupts between cells in wake of the Collective’s death. One of the Mushirs is dispatched to collect errant cells in Tsatsos. Movement for a Democratic Void (MDV) - The Movement retreats from Yakiyan space, and most of Tsatsos. The Assembly holds new elections and the various factions within the Movement go back underground to organize and promote spacer interests. Moviment Anarco-Socialista Per la Libertat (MAPL) - Leadership is folded into the Yakiyan Mandate or disbanded entirely, the individual communes try to continue with their individual identities. They are still waiting on the fate of the Mandate. People for an Independent Berkmann III (PIB) - Still fighting for their planet against the Trilliant Ring and other forces. Planetary Liberation Front (PLF) - The fall of the UPC means the illicit activities funding the cells on different planets are drying up. Some cells are crushed by imperialist while some extreme radicals are doubling down and begin their own operations locally to keep the movement alive. Progressive Democratic Human Union (PDHU) - The more radical and violent parts go underground or get hunted down by Crux and other Empire faction without the support of the UPC. Moderate elements adjust their views as necessary to better fit in acceptable society, some sympathizing with SERAPH now that they are no longer a Church. The Silent Renaissance - With the Hermit dead and the rest of the Agent Arcana dissolved and in hiding, and with the Tanez's Lovelace Quarters in ruins, the new basis of power for the SR is the Hab-1 branch. The Yakiyahn branch reforms in time in Tanez and continues operations to some degree, but diminished, protecting their own becomes the new priority. Many leave Yakiyah for their old home in Pamita Cha. The Hab-1 branch moves on largely unchanged. The Slaqtine Brigade - The Killing of the current Slaqtine aka Mask by one of his close companions ends the stay on Yakiyah for the Brigade. They are now back on Yanaratso. Some small cells are still on Yakiyah in hiding. Branches While most of the Branches of the UPC either get destroyed or take on their cover, some of them are still out there. 0xDEADC0DE - There is an active cell operating from Yakiyah, disrupting stuff whenever they can, some of them are now freelancing for hire too and traveling across the sector The Black Tag - Mostly live on Yakiyah now and are still spreading the message of freedom. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Unified People's Collective Products Category:Yakiyah Category:UPC Factions